User blog:Sharple/Newsletter Issue 1
Hello wikians! This is my first newsletter, I apologized if it's too short or it's too uninteresting. The wiki was born in 2011, however, there wasn't a lot of activity, nearly all of the administrator has either vanished or quit Wikia entirely. Since the whole administration has disappeared that just leaves me to handle the wiki. My goals for this wiki is to get a total of at least 20 active editors, and have at least another 4 more administrators when we reach enough active editors. There will be a lot more changes coming in the near future, some will be great, some will change the rules, and some will help you out. My main objective at the moment is to create a friendly environment so everyone can have a good time, and not to worry about anything except for keeping up with their stories. Some users have known me on another wiki that does have a bad reputation with drama, I'm here to tell you, that there will be no such thing here. I've been thinking the past few days how to remove drama entirely. So far, there has been various changes to our Rules here. One of the rule changes is about community votes, it is not up to an administration to decide who gets promoted with special user rights. Instead of using this method, I'm using a different approach. This approach abolishes community votes on whether who get's promoted/demoted/banned or not. I've created pages on Rollback and Administrators (I know they're dead links at the moment, don't create them just yet!), where the user (if he/she meets the requirements) can apply for special user rights. The Administration will then huddle up in private chat to decide whether or not that user can be promoted. Then the administration will pick one of themselves as the bearer of either good or bad news. Are you afraid that one administrator will get corrupted? No, you shouldn't be worried on whether or not an administrator is corrupted. They're main purpose is to help this wiki grow so their decisions will always have to be beneficial to the wiki. An administrator is chosen by the following: determination, wisdom, dedication, and their activity. The wiki does have a a lot of inactive admins, doesn't it? Yes, the wiki does have a lot of inactive administrators. I will try to get in contact with them (Please do not contact them, remember this is an administration job not a user job!). If they don't respond in 2 weeks, they will be demoted, if they don't edit at least 35 edits after their response (for at least a week), then they will be demoted. Administrators have lives too, so if they have vacation or something turned for the worse than they will be excused. It is the administrator to tell the other administrator that he/she will be going to take time off from the wiki. There you have it. All my plans, dreams, and how this wiki will try to avoid drama. Happy editing! I'm looking forward to read all your creativity :) <3<3 xoxox Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter